


Too Simple to Explain

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A private spot, perfect to hide from the world and its people's stupidity. Tobirama thought he was the only one who knew about that place, but was surprised to learn he was wrong. Even more surprising was realizing he didn't really mind to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Simple to Explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirukakiru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirukakiru).



> Written for Kirukakiru for the See Me After Class swap at y!Gallery. She is the one who came up with the original idea for this fic, just as she is the one to blame my sudden love for Tobirama/Izuna as a couple.
> 
> Betareader: DebbieSilver aka UchihanoChidori. Thank you for being so kind and patient and simply awesome to me!

Tobirama was lying under the bleachers of the baseball arena, like he always did when skipping classes, when he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. Nobody ever went near the bleachers except if there was a game going on, so, deducing it was someone of the school staff, he decided to stay quiet until they went away.

Surprisingly, however, it wasn't anyone of the staff, but another student, and he was walking exactly to where Tobirama was.

“Oh.” The boy stopped when he saw Tobirama. “I didn't know someone else would be here.” He smiled. “Hello.”

Tobirama grunted as a form of acknowledgement, recognizing the student. He'd never spoken to him, but was very aware of who he was: a freshman, the younger brother of _that guy_. He closed his eyes, hoping that the kid would turn around and leave him alone. Unfortunately for him, instead of getting the hint, the kid decided it would be okay to sit by his side.

“What are you doing?” Tobirama asked impatiently.

The other boy, who was searching for something in his backpack, stopped to look at him. “Uh… sitting?”

“I know that, you imbecile.”

“Then why did you ask?” The boy frowned, then smirked. “I wonder who's the imbecile here.”

Tobirama's eyes narrowed. To say he was annoyed was an understatement, but he wouldn't pay attention to the taunts of a child. “What I wanna know is why you're sitting here.”

The freshman eyed him as if he was crazy. “Because I want to.”

“Well, I don't want you here. Go away.”

“I didn't realize you owned this spot.” He arched an elegant and trimmed eyebrow, and Tobirama couldn't start to explain how much that act alone pissed him off. That eyebrow was probably made in pristine saloons and shit. That kid was a fucking pussy.

“I don't,” Tobirama snarled, “but I was here first.”

“I hadn't realized we were in third grade either.”

“Fuck you!” Tobirama blustered and, to emphasize what he meant, sat up and lifted his middle finger to the other boy. “Just get the hell away from here and let me be alone for a goddamn hour!”

“If you are so annoyed, why don't _you_ go away?” the freshman deadpanned, but then sighed and shook his head. “No. Listen, neither of us can go back to the main building now. We'd get caught and be suspended. Not to mention they would start watching this place. Don't you think we could solve this problem civilly?”

Tobirama was going to curse again, but the kid had a point. He huffed. “How did you find this place, anyway?”

They were under the furthest part of the bleachers, next to the school walls and far from the main building, where the trees surrounding the school were the tallest and slightly curved towards the benches, providing the perfect hideout from the sunlight and from the school monitors.

“Walking around,” the boy answered, shrugging. “I come here whenever the classes are too boring or annoying me. Been doing so since the beginning of the year. Funny we hadn't met before.”

Tobirama thought so, too, but since the kid was staring intently at him, as if waiting for him to say something, he decided to stay quiet. Just to rile him up. It might have worked, but the other boy apparently knew how to control his temper. He watched as his gaze changed from irritation to exasperation.

“Look.” The freshman sighed, resigned. “I was expecting some quiet time by myself as well, but now it can't be helped. We'll just have to endure this one hour with someone else's uninvited company, alright? I'll make sure to be as quiet as possible, you won't even notice I'm here, and I hope you'll show me the same courtesy. You think you can do that?”

“Go fuck yourself,” was Tobirama's response, because the boy spoke to him in a very patronizing way, as if he was a dumb child. That, more than annoyed, upset him. He hated being treated like a child, and already had enough of that on a daily basis from his brother.

The younger boy snorted, but didn't say anything else as he pulled a purple book out of his backpack and lay down. Just like his older brother, the boy's hair was dark and spiky, though not as long. He kept it in a ponytail, and the strands sprawled quite nicely in the backpack he was using as a makeshift pillow.

When the younger boy lifted his eyes from his book and looked questioningly at him, Tobirama realized he was staring. Although he was a bit embarrassed, he didn't look away. The boy must have taken it as a good thing, because he lowered his book and smiled.

“I'm Izuna Uchiha, by the way.” He extended his hand, but Tobirama didn't take it.

“I know who you are. That bastard's younger brother.”

“You know Madara?”

Tobirama scoffed. “Wish I didn't. That demon apparently makes his life goal to ruin my brother's life.”

Silence stretched for a few minutes that seemed way too long somehow, and then Tobirama heard the boy — Izuna — sigh. “I could say the same of your brother.”

Although he felt offended on Hashirama's behalf, Tobirama didn't really know how to answer, so he didn't say anything.

It wasn't like he'd never even considered the possibility that Madara Uchiha wasn't the only one to blame in the tumultuous relationship he had with Hashirama. Tobirama wasn't stupid. He'd seen, countless times already, the emotion plastered in Madara's face whenever he spotted Hashirama with Mito. It was the exact same emotion in Mito's eyes whenever the situation was reversed.

(And it always was, or would be eventually, reversed, because Madara always managed to win — to trap — Hashirama back. That was one of the things he hated the most about Madara Uchiha: he hurt Hashirama and he hurt Mito, and it was Tobirama the one left to pick up the pieces in the aftermath.)

He could have started an argument about why Madara Uchiha was in essence a piece of shit, but he didn't. He didn't say anything else. Neither did Izuna. Tobirama also didn't lie down again. They spent the remainder of that period in silence, which was kind of awkward, though not entirely unpleasant.

When the bell for the next period rang, the both of them got up and sneaked to the main building, careful to not attract any kind of attention. In the main corridor, they parted ways without another word, as if nothing had happened, as if they'd never even met, much less skipped a class together.

That afternoon, when Tobirama got home, angry at his teachers' and classmates' stupidity and at the world in general, Hashirama was already there.

“Hey, Tobi!”

With Mito.

“Tobi, hello.” She smiled at him, that pretty little smile of hers, the one that never failed to make his stomach do a few flip-flops. He grunted as a form of hello, trying not to look at their joined hands.

“How was school?” His brother asked carefully, probably noticing his sour mood.

“Crap,” he answered, and felt some kind of sadistic pleasure in the way Hashirama winced. It always weighed heavy on him whenever Tobirama 'seemed to hate the whole world', as Hashirama himself had once put.

His brother opened his mouth to say something, which could only be a lecture or some type of pep talk. Tobirama definitely wasn't in the mood for any of those, so, before Hashirama could even start, he crossed the living room and went straight to his bedroom, not bothering to be careful to not bang the door.

He was probably being childish, he knew that, just like he knew guilty would take the better of him and he would apologize to his brother first thing in the morning. Still, he couldn't help it when anger took the better of him.

He didn't know Mito and Hashirama had gotten back together.

Now the question was for how long — how long they would make it this time; how long before Madara intervened and Hashirama sent everything through the air for him; how long before Mito came running to him in tears? She always hurt the most in this whole ordeal, and it was so unfair. She deserved so much more. (With him, maybe, but he never dared say it loud, and probably never would.)

Throwing himself on his bed, Tobirama muttered a curse or two against his pillow. He felt like ditching again. If only he could ditch life for a day or two.

\- - * - -

Ditching wasn't possible for two entire weeks because of all the exams, essays and seminars the teachers decided to marathon. Despite everything (and unfortunately), Tobirama was nothing but a good student, so he swallowed down the stupidity of his teachers and classmates and attended every single class.

On a Tuesday morning, however, he decided he had enough. The day started with double philosophy, which he hated. Upon arriving at school, instead of entering the main building, he went around it, straight to the baseball arena.

When he arrived at his private place under the bleachers, Izuna Uchiha was already there, lying over what appeared to be a picnic blanket and using his backpack as a pillow as he read a white book. He looked comfortable and Tobirama considered leaving him alone, but Izuna stopped him before he could turn around.

“Hello,” he greeted, smiling at Tobirama and rearranging the edges of the blanket so as to make space for another person. “You can sit if you want.”

Tobirama stood there, watching Izuna for a whole minute. It always felt eerie when someone was genuinely nice to him without wanting something in return. However, attending philosophy that day was definitely a no.

“Good morning,” Izuna greeted again when Tobirama sat by his side on the picnic blanket (because he didn't want to dirty his uniform, he told himself).

“M'rning.”

“What are you ditching?”

“Philosophy. Double. You?”

“Chemistry. Also double.” Izuna kept smiling at him, in a way Tobirama found oddly sweet. “You can lie down, y'know. If you want.”

Tobirama snorted, but because he didn't want to look at that smile anymore, he lay down beside Izuna, on his side, so his back was to the other boy. He was careful enough to leave an ample space between them and to not think any sort of crap.

Sharing was never really Tobirama's forte, but he soon discovered that sharing the bleachers with Izuna wasn't all that annoying. At least the kid was quiet, except for the occasional sound of ruffling paper as he flipped the pages of his book, but that sound was the opposite of bothersome.

It had been raining early in the morning. The grass was still slightly damp, emanating that pleasant smell that always relaxed him. Tobirama closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

He only realized he'd fallen asleep when he felt Izuna shaking him.

“Hey,” Izuna was saying, “the doubles are over, you're gonna be late. Or you're gonna skip the next periods as well?”

Tobirama grunted and shook Izuna's hand away. “No. I'm awake,” he answered, even though he still felt groggy. But he got up anyway and, yawning, stretched a bit. “What?” he snarled when he saw Izuna eyeing him intently, as if expecting something.

“Nothing.” Izuna looked away. He appeared to be annoyed — at what, Tobirama didn't know, but he wasn't interested, so he didn't ask.

He helped Izuna fold the blanket again before they sneaked in silence to the main building. In the main corridor, they parted ways without another word, as if nothing had happened, much like they did the first time.

Unlike the first time, Tobirama watched Izuna's back as he walked away. The younger boy didn’t speak or touch anyone as he walked leisurely, his hair fluttering behind him, as if there wasn’t anyone else in the corridor.

It had been a damn good nap, Tobirama thought before going his own way.

\- - * - -

Mito and Hashirama didn't last a month together, after all, which wasn't surprising in the least. Tobirama would like to say he didn't care for whatever went on in their lives, or that he was relieved that Mito was available again, but none of that would be true. He cared, a lot, and if he put his feelings aside, he knew anything with her would be simply impossible. Mito acted as if Hashirama was her only reason to be happy. Tobirama could argue on that logic, but he never doubted it to be at least half true. Mainly because he saw his brother acting the same way towards Madara and Hashirama wasn't one to hide or exaggerate what he felt.

“Tobi?” Mito whined weakly beside him, with that sweet voice of hers. She was staring at somewhere on the other side of the school cafeteria, her blue eyes watery, and he didn't have to follow her gaze to know what (or who) she was looking at.

“Come on.” He got up and left the cafeteria, not bothering to check if Mito was following him. He knew she was. He'd been her most loyal crying shoulder ever since middle school, so he knew her like the palm of his own hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To the library. You need a book.”

“Oh.” Mito was smiling, Tobirama was sure of it, but instead of looking at her, he walked faster.

Once in the library, he let Mito lose herself in the romance alley. She'd always been like this, a silly little girl who only needed a good story to make her cry and everything would be okay again. He supposed it felt good, once, to be the one to listen and comfort Mito, to make her smile and see her own worth, even for a brief moment. But Tobirama learned a long time ago that it wasn't enough — _he_ wasn't enough, he would never be enough, and frankly, he was getting tired of it.

He was turning to leave Mito by herself when his gaze fell on someone he recognized: Izuna Uchiha, sitting alone in the far corner of the room.

Without giving it too much thought, Tobirama went to where he was.

Izuna's arms were crossed over the table and his head was buried between them. He appeared to be asleep. There were piles of books and papers around him and a half eaten sandwich next to his left hand. Tobirama smirked when he recognized the papers and the books. Chemistry probably was to Izuna what philosophy was to him. He picked a paper to analyze it better. The page was filled with medium difficulty exercises that he remembered studying last year; it was probably just regular homework.

Clucking his tongue, he pulled a chair and sat down beside Izuna. Then, he picked up the pen loosely wrapped in Izuna's right hand and started doing the exercises.

About twenty minutes later Tobirama was smiling, pleased with himself, as he lowered the homework, now done, and Izuna's pen back on the table. The exercises hadn't been all that difficult, but solving them was actually fun. He always liked chemistry.

There would still be a little while before the bell announcing the end of lunchtime rang. In those idle minutes, Tobirama found himself watching Mito, who was sitting over the other side of the library, reading a purple book that he recognized as one of her favorites. Even against his own will, he started taking mental notes of all the details about her he'd already decorated: the color of her hair, that he knew was as smooth as it looked; the shape of her face; the form of her cute lips that looked so very delicious…

Izuna moved beside him after a couple of minutes, thankfully — or not; he wasn't sure — cutting Tobirama's reveries. When he looked at the boy by his side, he met dark colored eyes watching him intently with a mix of curiosity and amusement.

Instantly, Tobirama felt annoyed. “What?” he asked, only mouthing it.

“You like her,” Izuna mouthed back, smirking.

Tobirama snorted. He considered denying that statement, but that wouldn't be true. He considered confirming it, but after giving it some thought, he realized it wasn't entirely true either. In the whole minute it took for him to come up with an answer, he felt his cheeks and ears warming up, what caused Izuna's smirk to grow larger.

“Fuck you,” Tobirama mouthed, irritated, flipping Izuna off. Unwilling to go through another minute of that humiliation, he left the library in a rush, without looking back.

\- - * - -

Tobirama wasn't in the mood to tolerate anyone else that day, so he decided to skip every class after lunch. He was lying on the grass in his usual spot under the bleachers, thinking about nothing in particular (after spending nearly two hours thinking about Mito, Hashirama, and how he felt about it all), when the bell announcing the last period rang and, about a minute later, he saw Izuna Uchiha in the corner of his vision.

“I knew I'd find you here.” Izuna was smiling as he approached. “Hello again.”

Tobirama wanted to ask why the hell the freshman was looking for him, but he still felt somewhat wounded by what had happened in the library, so he didn't bother to acknowledge the other boy's presence.

Izuna didn't seem to care, though. He sat by Tobirama's side, using his backpack as a seat.

“Did you know the P.E. teacher is having an affair with the Principal's secretary?” Izuna asked bluntly, as if he was talking about the weather. “I saw them in the staff room once, all giggling and groping and kissing. They didn't see me. And I know it's an affair because my mother is friends with the secretary as well as with her husband.”

“…Hn.”

“And did you know that our philosophy teacher smokes?”

Tobirama opened his mouth to say he didn't care, but what came out was: “Even though he's always lecturing everyone about the dangers of smoking?”

“Yeah. Quite the hypocrite, huh?”

“Tell me about it.” Tobirama scoffed, mentally adding another thing to his list of reasons why he hated his philosophy teacher.

“Oh! And also, there's a couple of seniors having sex in the janitor's room regularly.”

“What the fuck.”

“Yeah. It's a kink, I think. No one knows about it, of course, though I don't know how. They're always so loud.”

“And how come you know all that?” Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

Izuna shrugged. “I'm just the type of person that pays attention.”

Tobirama smirked despite of himself. “Fancy way of saying you're quite the gossipy.”

Izuna laughed; a soft, melodic sound that was very appealing to Tobirama's ears. He turned to look Tobirama in the eye, and in the process his knee bumped on Tobirama's thigh, which surprised him — he hadn't realized they were sitting so close to each other.

“I just wanted to say thank you. Y'know, for doing my homework. I was so ready to flunk.” He sighed. “I hate chem.”

“It was nothing,” Tobirama said, feeling kinda awkward. People didn't thank him often, and he wasn't very polite about it either.

“I also wanted to apologize,” Izuna continued, looking a bit apprehensive. “For what I said in the library. Like I told you, I'm just the kind of person who pays attention, but I didn't mean any harm. Or to make you mad.”

“I wasn't mad,” he answered, even though that wasn't true in any way, at all. “Just… shut up about it.”

Izuna made a face, the same one Hashirama always did when he was about to pep talk his little brother, so Tobirama narrowed his eyes and promised to punch him if he said anything else.

“Alright.” Izuna rolled his eyes. “Anyway, are you free tomorrow at lunch time?”

“To do what?”

“Teach me chem, of course.” Izuna smiled prettily at him, and Tobirama felt the need to look away.

“I thought you said you hated it.”

“I do hate it, but I really need to learn it, or I'll flunk.”

“Ask your teacher for extra classes or something.”

Izuna scoffed. “My teacher is as good as a dead turtle.”

“Your classmates, then.”

“No.”

The immediate and rushed answer caught Tobirama's attention. He eyed the younger boy, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

“I don't like people all that much.” Izuna gave him an uncertain, embarrassed smile.

“I suppose I'm just that awesome, then, if Mr. Antisocial here wants so bad to spend some time with me.” He smirked, enjoying the way Izuna blushed and looked away.

“Don't think too highly of yourself.”

Tobirama laughed. “I'm just teasing you, you moron.”

Izuna huffed, but failed to look at him again, making Tobirama laugh even harder. He took a couple of minutes to consider the kid's request. Tobirama had never taught anything to anyone and, truth be told, he wasn't known for his patience. However, he could relate to not liking people in general, and Izuna didn't piss him off like most people did.

“You better be good at philosophy, kid, 'cause you'll do all my homework while I'm tutoring you.”

This time, Izuna looked at him. “Wouldn't it be a fairer trade if I taught you?”

“I don't need to learn that shit. That's my deal; take it or leave it.”

Izuna gave it some thought, and then smiled again. “Deal.”

They stayed in silence until the last bell rang. Strangely enough, it wasn't as awkward or uncomfortable as Tobirama thought it should have been.

Going back to the main building after the classes were over was risky — the staff locked the the doors except for the entrance, and the baseball team started the afternoon training — so they decided to just jump over the school walls. It was a bit tricky at first, but they managed.

Since Tobirama knew that Izuna's home was a few blocks away from the apartment he shared with Hashirama, he didn't complain when the freshman followed him for several blocks. He also didn't complain that Izuna suddenly started talking about amenities, but only realized it after they parted ways.

\- - * - -

“Pay attention,” Tobirama said, unceremoniously dropping the book he was holding right on Izuna's head. The younger boy grunted his displeasure, but refused to move from the position he was in, with his arms crossed over the table and his head buried between them.

Tobirama sighed, leaning on the back of his chair in resignation. They'd been meeting at the school library every day for little over a month. That short period of time was enough to know Izuna better, and Tobirama learned the hard way to recognize defeat whenever the freshman decided he was done with studying for the day.

Izuna was an intriguing person, to say the least.

He was calm and quiet most of the time, but that didn't mean he wasn't stubborn or afraid to speak his own mind. Quite the contrary — Izuna didn't have a filter in his mouth, and Tobirama lost count of how many times the boy's embarrassing questions and commentaries perplexed him.

Unsurprisingly, Izuna was awkward around people. Unlike Tobirama, who made an effort to keep people at arms' length, he didn't realize when he was being inappropriate — or, if he did realize it, he didn't seem to care.

Izuna read a lot. He always had a book in his backpack, and rarely took more than three or four days to finish one. Half of his time was spent reading his books, and the other half, daydreaming about them. He was very intelligent, and knew all kinds of things about a wide range of subjects. Few people knew that, because he wasn't the type to brag or correct others. Eventually, Tobirama came to the realization that Izuna didn't really talk, unless he was completely comfortable with his surroundings.

Maybe — or perhaps especially — because he knew that, Tobirama didn't complain when Izuna started to rant about his books or whatever it was on his mind. Even if he wasn't always interested in what the younger boy had to say, listening to him talk was never boring.

“What are you thinking about?” Izuna asked beside him, bringing Tobirama back from his reveries. He'd finally lifted his head, and was gazing at Tobirama curiously, making him realize he'd been staring this whole time.

“About how you'll have an important test next week,” he lied, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Izuna wasn't lying when he said he paid really good attention to people.

“Liar.” Izuna made a face. “I don't like when you lie to me.” He poked Tobirama's ribs, and laughed when Tobirama pushed him away with an annoyed sound.

“You do have an upcoming test, though.”

Izuna rolled his eyes. “I know, but I'm not really in the mood for chem right now. Besides…” He turned to Tobirama with a smile. “Now I have an awesome teacher who will make sure I'll learn everything, right?”

“Keep dreaming,” Tobirama answered, scoffing, which made Izuna laugh. The truth was that he'd gone out of his way to create charts and new methods of studying for Izuna. If he was the one teaching, Izuna would _learn_.

“Are you still hungry?”

“No.” Tobirama watched as Izuna rewrapped the homemade sandwiches he brought for them in a piece of aliminium foil and put it in a white tupperware. They were delicious, and even though Tobirama knew the most polite thing to do was thank him for his trouble, he felt awkward doing so, so he didn't say anything.

“I'm bored,” Izuna said after shoving the tupperware inside his backpack. “Let's do something nice.” He scoffed when Tobirama pointed the chemistry exercises in front of him. “I said something nice. I'm tired of school. Wanna ditch?”

Izuna was giving him a draughty smile as he said it. He was also touching Tobirama's thigh, which was quickly becoming a habit of his, and Tobirama was having some trouble identifying how, exactly, those two things together made him feel.

“Alright,” he ended up saying, even though his next class would be physics, which he liked a lot.

There were some people running around in the baseball arena, which made sneaking into the bleachers a bit tricky. Still, they managed to do it quickly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And all the while, Izuna kept babbling about the new book he'd just started reading. It was the story of two teenagers who met under some pretty shitty circumstances, fell in love and all that romance crap.

“I can't believe you like this chick lit type of shit,” Tobirama teased once they were safe from view under the bleachers.

“It's not chick lit, and it's not bad,” Izuna defended. “The story is actually pretty nice. You should give it a try once I finish the book, you'd like it.”

“Don't think so. Shitty pussy lit isn't my thing.”

“Yes, well then, fuck you, and your ignorance too.”

Tobirama stopped in his tracks, for a few seconds staring at Izuna in awe as he extracted the picnic blanket from his backpack. Izuna had just cursed. Tobirama almost didn't hear it because the bell rang at the exact same time, but Izuna had actually cursed, in that melodious voice of his, and it sounded so unfitting and… lame, he couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly.

“Why are you laughing?” Izuna sounded irritated, but looked confused, which made Tobirama laugh even harder. “Stop it! Come help me stretch this out.”

Tobirama helped, but didn't miss the chance to mess with him mercilessly. “I'm rubbing off on you,” he teased, “but you're too prissy for such a manly vocabulary.”

Izuna rolled his eyes. “I believe you meant a _brute_ vocabulary.”

“I believe you just proved my point.”

“Shut up.” Izuna looked away, blushing violently, and Tobirama had to swallow his laughter and pretend he was sorry to make his friend turn back to him.

They spent the entire period lying side by side on the blanket, so close their shoulders touched, sharing the rest of Izuna's homemade sandwiches and talking a little about everything.

And it was really, really nice, Tobirama thought that afternoon, on his way home.

\- - * - -

As expected, Izuna did great in all his exams, especially chemistry. Tobirama also did good in philosophy, thanks to all the homework done by his younger friend. On the Tuesday morning following the exams, both agreed they could indulge themselves in a much deserved break, so instead of entering the school for their respective grueling doubles, they met at the bleachers.

It was raining heavily since the previous night; it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon, but the spot they usually chose protected them from it.

They were lying shoulder to shoulder on the picnic blanket, Izuna reading a book while Tobirama nearly dozed off with the sound of rain and ruffling paper, when the silence was broken by Izuna's melodious voice.

“Tobirama, have you ever had sex?”

“What the fuck?” Fully awake, Tobirama turned his head to the younger boy. He thought, once, that Izuna's behavior and out of place questions couldn't affect him anymore. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Have you ever had sex?” Izuna repeated. 

“That's none of your business.” Tobirama frowned. “What the fuck are you reading?”

Smiling mischievously, Izuna lifted his book to show its cover. When Tobirama didn't bother to read the title, he sighed. “It's an erotic novel.”

Tobirama arched an eyebrow.

“It's a good story,” Izuna defended before he could say anything.

“I'm sure it is.” Tobirama rolled his eyes, then turned to his side, giving his back to the other boy. “I'm gonna sleep now. Enjoy your porn.”

“It's not porn!” Izuna's voice, that was usually soft and low, came out high pitched, and Tobirama could imagine the deep shade of red tinging his face. “It's not,” he insisted.

“Whatever,” Tobirama said, laughing silently to himself.

Izuna made an annoyed sound, poking Tobirama on the ribs. “You didn't answer my question.”

“And I won't. Stop it.” He shook Izuna's hand away.

“Why not?”

“'Cause that's none of your business.”

Izuna blew a raspberry, resigned. “Fair enough.”

Silence stretched between them for a while. When Tobirama failed to hear the pages of Izuna's book being flipped, he turned around, and found the younger boy staring intently at the concrete above them. He looked melancholic, which surprised Tobirama and made him uncomfortable. He'd already seen Izuna happy, bored and even angry, but never melancholic, and he didn't really know what to do about it. He was never good at comforting people — he was never good _with people_ , to tell the truth.

“What's this story about?” he asked, pointing at the blue book resting on Izuna's stomach, because talking about his books always cheered his friend up.

“About two teenagers falling in love.”

“I thought you had already read that one.”

“I did. This is another one. Same author, though. I didn't really like this trope before, but now I do.”

“…Hn.”

They were silent for some time and, although it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, it wasn't as comfortable as Tobirama was used to, either.

“Tobirama,” Izuna called after a while, in a sweet tone. “Would you answer me if I asked you something?”

“That depends.” He knew it wasn't the most appropriate answer, nor what Izuna wanted to hear. Still, Tobirama had learned a long time ago that to be wary also meant to be safe, so it was hard for him to be spontaneous.

“What's your sexuality?”

Tobirama stared at the younger boy for a whole minute. “What do you mean?” he asked eventually, stupidly, even though he understood the question.

“I'm asking you if you prefer boys or girls,” Izuna answered simply, devoid of any irritation or mirth. “Or both. Or neither. I can usually guess what others prefer, but with you it has always been difficult. You look like you prefer girls, but I can't be sure.”

“I never gave it much thought,” Tobirama confessed, unsure of why he was being sincere, but unwilling to treat Izuna with dishonesty. “I suppose I don't really care, as long as… y'know, as long as I really like the person, or whatever.”

Izuna nodded. “How would your ideal person be like?”

“I'm not sure. Pretty, I guess? And smart.”

“Define 'pretty'.”

“I don't know.” He thought of mentioning Mito as an example, but that didn't seem fitting. Mito wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful — and just like that, Tobirama realized he hadn't spoken to, or even thought about her in several weeks. Surprisingly, he didn’t really mind.

He eyed Izuna, who was looking at him curiously with those big, graphite colored eyes of his, and he thought Izuna wasn't fitting for the term 'pretty' as well, for the same reason as Mito. He was, however, one of the smartest people Tobirama knew.

“Wanna know a secret?” Izuna asked softly, after they had been silently staring at each other for a long time.

There was something in his tone of voice, or maybe in his eyes, or in how close they were to each other, that made Tobirama's voice as soft as Izuna's when he asked, “What?”

Izuna gave him that draughty, mesmerizing smile of his as, slowly, he leaned closer to Tobirama and whispered in his ear, “I never masturbated.”

“What the fuck,” Tobirama snarled, though it sounded way less menacing and much more fussy than he intended. “How old are you?”

“Fifteen.”

Tobirama snorted. “And you say you never jerked off.”

“Never. What does it feel like?”

“I don't believe you. I'm not having this conversation.”

“But it's true!” Izuna grabbed his arm, as if afraid he might leave. “Honest! Tell me what it feels like.”

Tobirama eyed him intently. Then, he smirked. If Izuna wanted to play with him, fine. Two could play that game. He turned on his side and brushed his hand over Izuna's thigh teasingly. “Why don't you let me show you instead?”

He thought that action would embarrass Izuna enough that he would back away, but it backfired. Instead, Izuna eyed him contemplatively. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” Tobirama's eyes widened. He could feel his cheeks and ears warming up.

“Show me.” Izuna was looking at him with a mix of fear and anticipation. He didn't pull away from Tobirama's touch. Then, he repeated, “Would you?”

Tobirama's breath caught. Unable to keep looking at Izuna's blushing face, he deviated his gaze, only to have it land on where his hand was on Izuna's thigh — really, really close to the bulge between his legs.

“You're hard,” Tobirama stated bluntly. That sight did something to his lower belly, though he didn’t really care to phrase or rationalize it at that moment.

“I'd let you, y'know.” Izuna spread his legs slowly, and Tobirama watched as his hand slid to the inside of his thigh. “If you asked to touch me. I'd let you.”

“Here? Now?” Tobirama let his hand wander a bit further, until he could caress Izuna's groin, just a featherly-like touch.

Izuna nodded, affirming in a breathy and surprisingly sexy, “Yeah.”

Without even noticing it, Tobirama was reaching for Izuna's waist and pulling him into a kiss.

He always imagined, in the — many, many — times he fantasized about it, that his first kiss would be sexier, more provocative and professional, if one could call it that. But he didn't have any experience, and certainly Izuna didn't either, so it was kind of awkward, sloppy and clumsy at first. Nonetheless, it felt incredibly good. Izuna was a sexy person by default, and the little gasps and half moans he occasionally let espace into the kiss definitely made up for whatever meaningless imperfection.

After what seemed like an entire hour and just half a minute at the same time, they parted. Izuna wiped a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth, and for some reason that action made Tobirama feel a bit embarrassed. He avoided eye contact, which was weird because he was pressing Izuna on the blanket with half of his body. Still, he couldn't make himself lose his grip on Izuna's waist.

“You okay?” Izuna asked gently, sounding amused and out of breath.

“Yeah. You?”

“I'm okay.”

He smiled at Tobirama, who couldn't restrain himself from pulling him into another kiss, this one considerably slower, calmer and softer than the first one. In their inexperience, they learned together how to make the new sensation of tongues brushing the most pleasurable as possible, how to touch in a way that felt comfortable for both.

“Let me,” Tobirama panted into Izuna's mouth, between kisses, and Izuna didn't have to listen to the whole question to understand. He spread his legs a bit more, led Tobirama's hand to the bulge in his pants, and moaned loudly against Tobirama's tongue when he felt himself being squeezed.

Tobirama massaged Izuna's erection through the fabric of his pants, basking in the way Izuna was moaning and writhing under his touch. He kept trying and failing to say Tobirama's name, and only when his moans turned into soft, needy pleads, Tobirama unzipped the pants of his uniform and freed him.

Izuna moaned loudly, so deliciously lustfully and loudly, as Tobirama started pumping him rhythmically. He pulled Tobirama's hair and tried to bring him closer. Tobirama complied willingly, and kissed him, sloppily and thoroughly, to show him that he was there, he was close, and he was the one giving him all that pleasure.

When he started teasing Izuna's cockhead, brushing his wet fingers over it, Izuna lost it. He didn't last more than a couple of minutes, and Tobirama had to muffle him with a kiss to prevent them from being heard, even though it was raining, as he felt the warmth of Izuna's seed drenching his hand.

Afterwards, he watched in awe the expressions crossing Izuna's face as he came down from the high. He was a writhing mess under Tobirama, who would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed being the one who brought him to that state. He nestled Izuna in his arms, careful not to dirty their uniforms with his come.

“There are tissues in my backpack,” Izuna said weakly, nuzzling Tobirama’s chest through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “You were planning this?”

He could feel Izuna smiling and kissing the middle of his collarbone, where the knot of the school tie was. “Not planning, no. Hoping, yes.”

Not knowing if he should feel offended or happy with that confession, Tobirama ignored it and reached for the chaos inside Izuna's backpack.

“Stop it,” he complained as he tried to clean Izuna up, but failed because the younger boy kept distracting him with kisses, licks and bites to his neck.

Izuna made an annoyed sound, but stopped. “You didn't climax.”

“This isn't one of your porny novels,” he teased softly, finding amusement in the way Izuna worded it.

“I know,” Izuna chuckled. “If it were, you'd be a gentleman, and a romantic.”

“Am I not romantic enough like your teen angst heroes?”

“Not even close.” Izuna bit lightly at Tobirama's earlobe, eliciting a low grunt. “But I like you anyway,” he whispered. “C'mere.”

He was pulled until his body was completely covering Izuna's. Distantly, the school bell could be heard, but they ignored it in favor of making out for a while. Tobirama was painfully hard, rocking against Izuna's thigh as they kissed, licked and touched everywhere they could reach on each other's bodies.

When Izuna opened his fly, Tobirama backed away slightly, just enough so he could look into his eyes. “Can we try something?” he asked, as soft as he could.

Izuna gazed at him curiously for a few moments, as if trying to figure out what he was going to say. He was flushing, his lips swollen, looking good enough to ravish right at that second, but Tobirama knew what boundaries were.

“I'm — uh,” Izuna said, shyly. “I'm not sure if I'm ready to go all the way…”

Tobirama nodded. “We don't have to. It's just…” He felt his whole face warming up. “...something I always wanted to try.”

Izuna seemed a little unsure, but eager all the same, and he kissed Tobirama once more before saying, “Alright.”

Carefully, Tobirama took Izuna's pants off, and then his own. It was a bit embarrassing, if not awkward, to do so. But at the same time, it was thrilling. Izuna felt the same way, Tobirama could tell by how he blushed violently and licked his lips. He also looked a bit scared once both were half naked, so Tobirama leaned over him and kissed him again, slowly, until he felt the younger boy relaxing.

Then, he turned Izuna on his side and lay down behind him. “Tell me if you want me to stop, or slow down, or anything,” he whispered in his ear.

“Okay.”

Tobirama maneuvered Izuna's body so his back was touching his chest, and his thighs were slightly apart, glued to Tobirama's. Then, he positioned his erection in the cleavage they created. “Okay,” he whispered, and waited until Izuna nodded before slowly thrusting his cock between his thighs.

He'd never done anything like that with anyone else before. It was something he saw only once, when he was fourteen, in one of Hashirama's porn magazines, and it became part of his masturbatory fantasies ever since. Like his first kiss, it wasn't exactly how he envisioned — moving was a bit complicated at first; it felt weird, too dry, although he was already wet with pre-cum — but it was good. Great, actually, especially when Izuna got hard and started thrusting back, helping with the friction, as he jerked himself off.

Tobirama reached for Izuna's cock, and together they pumped him fast, the concentration to do so helping Tobirama to hold in his own orgasm. It wasn't as effective as he'd like it to be, though. Izuna moaned obscenely, lost in the sensations of Tobirama's cock and hand touching him, and Tobirama realized that he, too, was panting and moaning and grunting against Izuna's ear.

He orgasmed in a matter of minutes, hard, cumshot after cumshot slicking the soft skin of Izuna's inner thighs. Izuna came right after in their hands, not as hard as he did the first time, but equally sexy.

“Fuck,” Tobirama said, breathlessly, against Izuna's nape. His hair smelled good, and Tobirama breathed deeply in it.

“Indeed,” Izuna laughed, just as out of breath as Tobirama.

They didn't even enter the main building that day, choosing instead to stay hidden under the bleachers the whole morning, half naked, alternating between talking a little about everything and making out.

Once the rain stopped, just before lunchtime, they got dressed and, for a second time, escaped school through its walls.

Tobirama led Izuna to the apartment he shared with Hashirama. There, they showered, had lunch, made out, talked, laughed and napped in Tobirama's bed, everything mixed together and out of order, and it was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. Tobirama's heart beat fast the whole time, and he thought he'd never liked someone as much as he liked Izuna that afternoon.

\- - * - -

Although a suppressed part of him hoped otherwise, Tobirama thought everything would change for the worse between Izuna and him. He expected awkwardness, silence and, eventually, distance. But the opposite happened, instead.

Upon arriving at school the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of Izuna standing alone in the front doors, dressed in the overly large sweater Tobirama decided to borrow him after watching — without complaint — Izuna strolling around his apartment wearing _only_ that.

Izuna's eyes shone when he saw Tobirama approaching, and for a moment Tobirama was afraid he was going to tackle him and kiss him in front of everybody. (Not that he was opposed to kissing, or kissing Izuna, or even kissing Izuna in the morning, but he definitely wasn't fond of demonstrating affection in public.)

But Izuna just touched his arm in a soft, yet firm way that felt comfortably intimate. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Tobirama said, and Izuna beamed at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

“Izuna,” a voice called a few meters from where they stood. Tobirama didn't have to look to recognize Izuna's older brother (who was also, currently, Tobirama's honorary brother-in-law).

“Yes?” Izuna asked sweetly, turning to his brother. He kept smiling as Madara approached them, and Tobirama felt a mad, violent feeling bubbling inside him — one he didn't care to name, but that told him Izuna's smile should belong only to him, which was insane on itself.

“The bell will ring soon,” Madara said. His tone wasn't exactly reproachful; it sounded more like a warning. He was talking to Izuna, but eyeing Tobirama mindfully. His gaze felt scrutinizing, and Tobirama wondered if Izuna had told his big brother about them. Though they were very close, he didn't think that was the case; Izuna knew what privacy meant. Still, if one thing was true about Madara (other than that he was a manipulative son of a bitch) was that he was very smart.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at him, ready to fight, but that resolve was broken by Izuna's voice.

“We're coming, brother,” Izuna assured, his smile not faltering even as he tightened the hold on Tobirama's arm.

Madara looked at Izuna, then at Tobirama, then at where they were touching and, finally, at Izuna again. His face didn't betray any kind of expression, but Tobirama felt like punching him either way. “Don't be late,” he said before walking away.

Izuna nodded even though Madara wouldn't see it. “We won't.”

They watched Madara's back as he entered the main building, and then Tobirama turned back to his — friend? Boyfriend? Affair? — only to find those graphite colored eyes watching him intently.

“What?” Tobirama snarled, and walked away before Izuna could say anything, hoping that he would just drop it and certain he'd just screwed everything up between them.

\- - * - -

To both his delight and his chagrin, their relationship didn't succumb, but Izuna didn't drop the subject.

They spent time at the library every day during lunchtime. However, to avoid rumours or suspicions, they agreed to skip classes only if it were strictly necessary (or, as Tobirama came to understand, if they were really, really horny). So, all in all, it wasn't like their routine changed all that much.

It was a Friday afternoon, and they were lying half naked on the picnic blanket, skipping P.E. and Arts. Izuna was resting his head on Tobirama's shoulder while Tobirama replayed in his head how he'd just made Izuna come on all fours while he thrusted between his thighs.

“Do you prefer apples or pears?” Izuna broke the silence, caressing Tobirama's abs absent-mindedly.

“Apples.”

“An animal?”

Tobirama thought for a minute. “Snow fox.”

“A season?”

“Winter.”

“Why do you dislike my brother so much?”

Though it did disconcert him a bit, Tobirama couldn't say the question surprised him all that much, considering Izuna had been itching to ask him that for weeks. “He ruins my brother's life.”

“That's no answer. I can say the same of Hashirama, and yet, I like him very much.”

“Yeah, but Hashirama is just like that. It's impossible not to like him.”

Izuna snorted. “You do realize you and Madara are a lot alike, don't you?”

Tobirama scoffed. “Shut up,” he said, and, to make his point, kissed his boyfriend's lips. It didn't work, though; of course it didn't.

“You don't have to be defensive with me,” Izuna said once the kiss was over, nuzzling the curve of Tobirama's neck.

“I'm not defensive,” he defended, and winced at his own words. “It's just… I'm concerned about my brother's well being.”

“And you think Madara can't take proper care of him?”

“Yeah!” Tobirama answered, because part of him really believed — or wanted to believe — that was the truth. But then: “Well, no,” he said, knowing he was contradicting himself.

Izuna eyed him curiously, clearly not understanding, and Tobirama had to look away. He didn't know how to explain that, if there was someone who _could_ take proper care of Hashirama, that person was Madara Uchiha. And that, in itself, was probably what Tobirama hated the most about him.

So he just shrugged, and was surprised when Izuna simply smiled at him, as if he understood everything Tobirama didn't know how to say.

“Sixty nine or missionary?” Izuna asked, snuggling back on Tobirama's chest.

Tobirama arched an eyebrow. Izuna's out of place questions didn't really surprise him anymore, though he couldn't say he was completely used to it either. Still, the answer was simply enough. “Both.”

\- - * - -

On a sunny, cloudless afternoon, two months after Tobirama had his first kiss, he was walking home with Hashirama and Mito. They had recently gotten back together, and Tobirama realized, amused and relieved, that he didn't give two fucks about it.

He didn't pay attention to what they were talking about as they walked, preferring to think about how creamy Izuna's skin was, and how silky his hair felt in his fingers, when he heard Hashirama calling him out loud.

“What?” Tobirama snarled. Hashirama and Mito fell in giggles — why, he didn't understand, and felt like kicking them for it.

“I told you,” Hashirama was saying to Mito, who was still giggling. “It's like he’s in another world half of the time; the other half I can't even find him. It's been like this for weeks!”

“He looks happy,” Mito said.

“I'm not happy,” Tobirama deadpanned, even though it wasn't true.

“I know!” Hashirama ignored him. “I'm happy for him and all, y'know, but it's kinda freaking me out.”

Mito laughed, but then reprimanded Hashirama. “Stop teasing your brother for his happiness.” She turned to Tobirama with a sweet smile. “We're happy that you're happy, Tobi.”

“Shut up. Go fuck yourselves,” Tobirama answered, proud of himself for being able to curse in front of Mito. “Both of you.”

That made the couple fall in laughter in the middle of the street. Tobirama felt his cheeks and ears warming up. He lifted both of his middle fingers to them and walked faster, leaving those two buffoons and the humiliation he felt behind.

“Aw, come on, lil bro,” Hashirama yelled in the middle of the sidewalk, “don't be embarrassed just because you walk like you're lost in paradise. We’re proud of you!”

Tobirama thought about screaming and cursing some more, but he ended up not doing it. What Hashirama said didn't really offend him, although he wasn't sure if he agreed with it. ‘Paradise’ -- what the hell was that kind of term, anyway? -- might not best explain his relationship with Izuna, because it wasn't like he felt as if they were flying in the sky, or any other crappy romantic metaphor.

Nonetheless, he did feel good whenever they were together. Izuna was easy-going, smart and comprehensive. Tobirama felt comfortable to be himself around him, and he liked that Izuna always assured him he felt just as good.

What they had was… unexplainable, in its own simplicity.

“Tobi!” Hashirama called. “Come back!”

Tobirama ignored his brother in favor of walking faster. He had chemistry study charts to prepare.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirukakiru is a lovely person and drew TobiIzu fanart for this story! Go to [y!Gal](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/981251/) or [Tumblr](http://kirusizunaart.tumblr.com/post/90633210800) to see her pics, and don't forget to tell her how awesome her art is! :D Thank you so much, Kiru!
> 
> Tumblr user okaizoku also drew some cute fanarts for this fic! Thank you so much! Go [here](http://okaizoku.tumblr.com/post/91831058999/stupid-high-school-kids-falling-in-love), [here](http://okaizoku.tumblr.com/post/91921641869/more-doodles-of-stupid-high-school-kids-falling-in) and [here](http://okaizoku.tumblr.com/post/92036318769/tobiizu-doodle-dump-the-bottom-doodle-is-based) to see how awesome they are!


End file.
